


Eddsworld Oneshots

by myspeedisgone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, No Smut, No x Reader, Other, Polyamory, sometimes I'll write these late at night, you can give me scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspeedisgone/pseuds/myspeedisgone
Summary: It was going to be a full-length fan fiction but I could only think of that, so I'm going to be writing a bunch of different one-shots in this instead. This is based on the characters, I don't ship the real people. Some won't even be ship one-shots, I really hope you enjoy them! Some might even be based on little fan comics/animations my friends and I make! Even if no one on here likes them I honestly don't care, they're more so for me anyway. If you have an idea you want to see just comment on it and I'll try to make it. THERE WILL BE NO SMUT IN THIS!!! I like romance, fluff, and angst, so I will only write stuff like that, there may be sex talk or very slight sexual things, for example, neck biting but no actual smut. This is my first time writing Eddsworld stuff but I'm optimistic! Anyway, yeah, that's a bit about this thing. I'll write them usually if I'm bored which is quite a bit if I have an idea, or if someone has a suggestion. I will be in school so there is no schedule, but I'll probably try to make some on the weekends. Might be some talking about depression, I'll make sure to put a note before the one-shot if there is. There'll be a lot of Tord/Matt, most of this will probably be actually. So yeah!
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Matt/Tom (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 18





	1. We Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't very good, it's actually really bad in my opinion, it's my first fan fiction in this fandom, though. Please don't make fun of it.

Matt was a vain, narcissistic, idiot, well at least that's what people thought, the truth is he hid his true self. He's actually very self-conscious, caring and intelligent. He tried to hide his real self with makeup too, he covered up his freckles and any imperfections he thought he had. None of his friends could see past it, he was really good at acting. No one even knew he was a vampire, and he wasn't going to tell them either.

Matt walks downstairs, he didn't sleep last night, his memory was bad when he didn't sleep. He forgot to put on his makeup, which covered up what he hates about himself and the bags under his eyes. Edd, Tom and Tord were all sitting on the couch watching TV, Matt went out to the living room to join them. You could imagine the surprise on their faces when they saw him.  
"MATT?? YOU LOOK EXHAUSTED," Tord shouts, making the vampire flinch a bit. Matt soon realized and said completely unfazed, "It's makeup, I was going for a zombie look that very obviously failed" Tord made an 'oh' and continued watching TV with the others. Matt ran to the bathroom and grabbed his real makeup out and made himself look the best he could. He walks back out and sits with the rest.

"Aren't I beautiful?! So charming," Matt forces himself to giggle happily. The others are able to tell that it was forced but they didn't mention it. The ginger fake smiles at them, this smile looked so real to the others.  
'I'm going to go on a walk,' Matt exclaims, he thinks it will calm him down. Edd, Tom and Tord look at Matt, it was so out of the blue that he wanted to go on a walk.  
"Well.... I'm going with you, because we could all use some fresh air," Edd grins, taking a sip of Cola. Tom and Tord nod, agreeing with him. "Oh, okay, let's go then, first I have to change" Matt stands up and goes to his room to get changed. He still had his pajamas on even though he did his makeup already. He picks out his classic purple hoodie and his green overcoat. He changes into the clothes and goes back out to the others.  
"Now, let's go,' Edd declared, hopping off the sofa. Tom and Tord copy. Matt opens the door and they walk out, it's a really nice day, 'Nothing could ever go wrong' Edd thinks. The boys start walking but hear someone shout something at them soon after. "Hey, losers"

"Eduardo,' Edd shakes his fist angrily. Matt looks down, he doesn't want to deal with this jerk today.  
"I just wanted to let the ginger know that he's the opposite of attractive, I don't know how he likes himself," Eduardo snickers, Matt's face fell, 'oh great a reminder of something that I already knew'  
The vampire tears up and bites down on his lip. "No....I-I'm very attractive, I'm a-amazing,' Matt stutters, starting to cry, his makeup is starting to come off from the tears. He's really sensitive, especially when he was running on no sleep. The others start to worry, why did Matt sound like even he didn't believe he was attractive.  
"You're going to pay for that," Tord rushes over, he's very protective over the shorter one. He punches Eduardo in the face angrily. Edd and Tom have to go over to stop stop him from killing him. 

They don't want trouble today. Matt runs back inside, to hide himself in his room. Once the others realize that Matt had went back inside they follow, going to his room. Tom knocks on the door, really concerned.  
"You can come in, it's not locked,' Matt mumbles. Tom opens the door and they all go in. Edd looks over at Matt, he's holding himself in a ball. they've never seen him like this before. They walk over and sit on his bed.  
"What's wrong, soldier," Tord asks, rubbing the small vampire's back. He hiccups, "No one loves me and I don't like myself, Eduardo's right, I'm ugly." The three boys look at Matt and hug him tight making him blush a bit.  
"We love you, Matt," they reassured him. Matt gave them a real smile. Tord kisses his head while Tom and Edd kisses his cheeks. He gets super red, did they mean romantically? Edd kisses Matt on the lips for two minutes before pulling back. Tom takes over smiling into it, Tord pushes Tom to stop them, it was like ten minutes.  
"My turn,' Tord announces, Matt blushed harder, yes he loved the other three but he especially loved Tord. Matt decides to kiss Tord before he even had a chance to do it first. It last even longer than the one Tom gave him. 

Matt pulls back before saying, "I love you guys too." 

After that day they all became boyfriends and Matt got a lot happier and actually started to love himself as much as the other three did. He did different things with each of them, paintball with Tord. He went to bars with Tom, he usually didn't drink though. Finally with Edd, they just stay home and watch movies while cuddling. Matt was safe and sound, nothing could ever take that away from him.


	2. I'm Back (Tord/Matt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, idk, you'll see, probably fluff and angst.

It was about a year after they had 'defeated' Tord, Matt missed the Norwegian a lot. He had a huge crush on him, but now he was gone, probably dead. He felt torn in half, and like his heart was being destroyed. Edd and Tom didn't even notice, because he was still pretty happy, just felt like something was missing. '"Matt, go get groceries, it's your turn," Tom demands, quickly glancing over at Matt. They had found a new house that fit all of the three men in it, shortly after moving into the apartment complex, so they decided that it was better. It looked just like the old place, it was crazy.  
"Alright, what do you want me to get," he questioned, making Tom shrug. "Why don't you ask, Edd," the man in the blue hoodie responded in his usual kind of monotone voice. Matt got up and walked over to Edd's room. He knocked, quickly stretching his arms. "Come in," Edd hummed, he's in a really good mood. Matt complied, opening the door, going into the room. "Hey, Edd, I'm here to ask what you want for groceries," the ginger announced with a big smile. "I obviously want Coca-cola, we need meal foods too, you can choose. You also should buy some bread," Edd replied. He nods and steps out of Edd's room.  
Matt goes outside and starts walking to the shop. He liked walking because he got to see the gorgeous outdoors and appreciate nature more. The man kept walking only stopping to pick a few flowers. He arrived at the shops thirty minutes later and stops outside, taking a quick breather. He quickly makes sure he has his wallet before going inside. He has it, so he goes in. Matt starts looking around, first going to find some bread, he found it easily and grabbed two loaves. Next, he needed some food for meals, he walked around for an hour grabbing what he thinks would be good. Now he just needs to get Cola and pay. He finishes and then goes and pays.  
The ginger man walks out of the shop and starts going home, then he feels someone grab him and put a hand over his mouth. He tried to get free but the person just picked him up, he tried screaming for help but it was too muffled. Matt was starting to tear up, he's scared and doesn't know what's happening. "Matt... It's okay," the voice reassured the small man. Matt's eyes widen, that voice sounded familiar. It couldn't be that's impossible, well not impossible but close to it.  
"N-no, it can't be, I can't believe it," Matt whispers in shock. He turns to face the voice, immediately hugging the man and sobbing into his shirt. The taller man hugged him back, squeezing the ginger tight.  
'I'm sorry, Matt, I should've chosen you over the red army! I should never have punched you either," the voice of the Norwegian man cries. Tord feels horrible for what he did and believes that he should just be given the death penalty. He didn't mean to hurt his friends the way he did and if he could go back in time to change it he would. Unfortunately, that technology hasn't been invented by anyone yet.  
"I forgive you, but if you really want to prove that you're sorry then please come back home, well to our new one. It would mean the world to me if you did, I bet the others would welcome you back with open arms too," Matt sniffled a bit, nuzzling his head further into his shirt. Tord looked down at the small man and nodded. 'Do they actually want me around them again' Tord ponders, but he's going to try.  
  
"I would love to live with you again, Matty," the Norwegian had always called Matt this before he tried to take over the world with his army and he was ready to live a normal life again. Matt lets go of Tord and grabs the groceries which had fallen out of his hands when he hugged him. Good thing there wasn't anything that would've gotten ruined by that.  
"Let's go, we should be there in thirty minutes or less," Matt smiles at him. He never knew he could miss someone so much until he hadn't seen the ginger in a year. Tord was glad he was forgiven, even if the others don't forgive him. He only cares that Matt does.  
They start walking, not talking much at first. Matt's hiding a blush on his face, 'Tord looks so cute!' Matt tries to ignore the thoughts about the other man. Tord moves a bit closer to Matt, he's also a bit red. The two men are really ecstatic about being back around each other.  
"So, what have you been up to without me," Tord breaks the silence. Matt chuckles, he hadn't done much this year, other than one big thing. He looks at Tord unsure if he should tell him, he has no idea how he would feel about it. Matt decides it's best to say what he has to before Edd or Tom for some reason tell Tord.  
"I came out to Edd and Tom... I'm bisexual, what did you do," Matt looks away. Tord gives Matt another hug.  
"Wait really? I came out to my friends, Paul and Patryk! I'm gay," Tord laughs. Matt does too, he feels so relieved. They arrive back at Matt's house, by then they had both started to get to know about each other's years.  
"We're here," Matt sings out. Tord tenses up a little bit, he wasn't really ready to see his other old friends again, 'What if they hate me.' Matt grabs Tord's hand and pulls him up to the door, he lets his hand go. The ginger opens the door, pushing Tord inside before him, he's a bit nervous too in case Tom and Edd get angry that he brought the red leader home with him.  
"Are you sure this is going to be okay," Tord questioned nervously. Matt nods and walks to the living room, he holds Tord's hand to comfort him. He sees the taller man blush a bit, he smiles at that. They both take a deep breath at the same time.  
"Heyyyy, guys, I got groceries," Matt pretends that Tord wasn't standing right next to him for a second. Tom walks towards Matt and Tord, he puts his hand out for him to shake. Tord grabs it and shakes it.  
"Welcome back, Tord," Tom smiles at him. He starts whispering in his ear, "Matt never stopped talking about you." Tord's face goes bright red and he glances at Matt for a second.  
"Give the cola to me, right now," Edd demands. Matt listens and passes it to Edd, who kisses it. They didn't care that he was back. It was all going to be okay.

(Time skip, so this isn't too long)

It was a year later and they had gotten used to having Tord around again. Matt had developed a bigger crush on him, today was going to be the day he told him. He wasn't really nervous since Tord had shown so many signs that he liked him too. Matt got a little dressed up for it. He walked downstairs, he was just going to tell him, he doesn't care if Edd or Tom see because he had already told them that he likes the Norwegian.  
"TORD, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING," Matt blurts out. Tord looked at the ginger in confusion, "Well, what is it?"  
"I uh... L-love you," he stutters while being as red as a tomato. Tord jumps up and kisses Matt, he smiles. He pulls back after a few minutes.  
"Matt I loved you since middle school," Tord smiles at him.  
"So, what do you want to be," Matt asked, having the biggest smile on his face.  
"I want to be your boyfriend, and you to be mine if you want to," the Norwegian responds. Matt nods, this was the start of a beautiful relationship that no one was going to mess up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it took a while to finish. I don't see enough Tord/Matt and it's my favourite ship in this fandom so I really wanted to make my own.


	3. Help Me (Tord/Matt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be depressing themes in this, such as self-harm and other things, if you get triggered by stuff like this, please don't read it. You'll always have people who love and care about you! You can get through the hard times. I deal with some of this stuff too, so I understand. I have been self-harming since I was about 9, it's been four years. I'm finally starting to improve, being about a month clean from it. I still get tempted but I remember that it's not worth it, the future is bright. I'm also still depressed but I'm seeking help for it. If you feel the same way, you matter! I care, I mean it. Sorry for the rant but I just needed you to know that. Of course, it's Tord/Matt, my favorite ship. Enjoy the story!

It was a cold, rainy night. Matt was alone in his room thinking about the past. He hid under his blankets not wanting to remember it. He starts crying silently, curling into a ball. He's trying to comfort himself. Matt got out of that position and went downstairs to get water. He wiped the tears in case anyone was awake, he despised crying in front of people. Matt walked over to the sink with a cup, filling it full. He chugs it down swiftly, swallowing the cold liquid.

  
He goes back to his room. He looks in one of the many mirrors he has and begins to full-on sob. 'Oh god, I'm so hideous, no one could ever like this. I'm too fat' Matt thinks, falling back on his bed. He goes into his drawer, pulling out a dagger. He hears a knock on the door, quickly putting it away. He doesn't want whoever it is to see it. Matt can't stop crying. He was supposed to be good at putting on this mask. He's been doing it since middle school.

  
"W-who is it," he stutters, trying to sound the most okay he can.

  
"It's Tord, I heard crying from your room. Are you okay," Tord questioned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine, I promise, it's just one of my m-mirrors broke," Matt lets out a small sob. Tord doesn't believe him, he'd be a fool if he did. Matt opens the door and motions for him to join him in his room. He goes in and sits on Matt's bed with him. 

"What's actually wrong, Mattie," Tord questions looking into Matt's eyes, only seeing the pain in them. Matt bites his lip trying to keep what he wants to say in. He feels bad that he can't tell Tord the truth. The last time he told anyone they just laughed in his face and called him worthless. 

"Fine, I just need to get this all out of my system," Matt finally decides to just tell him.

"Alright, don't worry I won't judge you," Tord rubs Matt's back.

"I hate myself when I say hate I mean that I loathe myself, I just want to kill myself all the time. I never let myself eat and sometimes I even hurt myself. Also, I have a huge crush on you, Tord and oh my god- I didn't mean to, mean to say that," Matt starts to panic a little, he said too much. Tord must hate him now, 'he doesn't feel the same way' 

"Matt, I like you too, but please stop causing harm to yourself," Tord tears up a little. "I don't know what I would do if you died, I'd be so heartbroken," he continued. Matt felt his face go red in embarrassment and shame. Tord kisses Matt's cheek.

"Can you please help me get better, Tordie," Matt looks up at Tord with puppy dog eyes. Tord nods and kisses the small ginger.

"I'll help you any day, cutie," Tord hugs the shorter boy who nuzzles into his hoodie. Matt falls asleep in the Norwegian's arms. No matter what, Tord was going to protect him at all costs, even if it cost him his life. 

**THE END**


	4. Cola (Tom/Edd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of short but I love it <3 TomEdd is cute

Tom's POV  
I was fast asleep when I heard it, a scream of pure horror. I woke up a bit startled. I get up and walk to where the noise was. When I get there I see Edd on the floor sobbing, I go over to him very concerned.  
"Edd, are you alright," I question, putting my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He looks at me for a couple of seconds before shaking his head no.

"We're all out of Cola," he hugs into me. I sigh and get up. He looks at me confused until I put my coat on. His eyes light up, he stands up too and puts his hoodie on over his 'Smeg head' t-shirt. I grab his hand and open the door, we dash out of it.

Edd and I walk happily in the moonlight. He looks so happy as we get to the convenience store, him being happy makes me just as happy. I feel Edd's eyes on me, I look at him to see him looking the other way blushing.

We go inside the store and go to the soda section, I grab seven bottles of Coke for him, well I'm holding four and Edd's holding the other three. They're the big bottles so they last him longer. We also grab a few snacks. Edd looks really cute right now, I mean he always does.

"Hey, Tom," Edd smiles at me. I look at him with a small tint of a blush on my cheeks.

"Y-yeah?" I reply to the cola lover.

"Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it," he responds with a huge grin on his face.

"Anytime, Edd, you're my best friend, what else would I do," I chuckle.

Edd's POV

'You're my best **friend** ' I want to be more than just friends with Tom, I want to be his boyfriend. I have liked him since primary school and never stopped. I haven't even gotten into any relationships and I know that sounds crazy. I think I should tell him soon if I don't then I might never tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way. 'It doesn't matter, Edd, it's time to tell him' I think to myself.   
  


"TomIkindofwannabemorethanbestfriends," I blurt out. Tom looks at me in a bit of confusion. 

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," he replies, his black holes look at me. 

"I uh, I want to be more than best-," I get cut off by a pair of lips crashing against mine. I kiss back, happy that it worked out for me. I didn't even know Tom liked guys let alone me! 

"I've been waiting for this for so long Edd, will you be my boyfriend" Tom questions. I nod my head quickly. 

"Love you, Tom," I grin. 

"I love you too, Edd."

**The End**


	5. You'll Be Back (Edward/Matthew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song from Hamilton (kind of), You'll Be Back, featuring psycho Prince Matthew. I honestly have no clue why. I know it's bad! Detective!Edward/Prince!Matthew

Narrator POV

Prince Matthew was outraged all of his and his family's followers had left them. How dare they leave them? They were going to figure out what the royal family is made of. Matthew would make sure of it, even if it was the last thing he did. He was so famous, but now people don't even recognize him on the streets. 

He's going to get his guards to send people to kill anyone who says something bad about him. He will kill people's friends and families and steal from them. He stands up and walks over to the window and opens the curtains.

"You'll pay for leaving me," he smiles evilly. 

Matthew's POV

Did I want to do this? Of course not, but I need revenge. I'm going to go visit the detective and see if he wants to help me. I get in a carriage and get the horses to start pulling it. This was going to be a fun trip. 

I get to Edward's place and the carriage comes to a stop. Ah, I'm here, time to talk to my friend. I knock on the door to his house, tapping my foot impatiently because it took a couple of minutes to answer. Finally, he opens the door, I grin. He looks the same as always, time to recruit him. 

"Prince Matthew! Hello, what brings you here," he laughs a bit nervously. Does he think I'm going to kill him, my oldest friend? He would be silly if he did, I just want his help killing other people. 

"I need your help, of course," I admit. He sighs in relief, and motions for me to come in. I obey and go inside his small house. There are pictures of us at the saloon in Spitbucket, ah good times, when I was worth more. Those were the good old days, now I'm left without a following.

"What do you need, Matthew," he questions, with a big smile on his face. He's kind of cute, wait, what? Why did I just think that I probably thought in general?

"My followers left me! I need your help to make them pay," I shout furiously. Edward flinches, makes sense I was a bit over the top there. I put my hand on his shoulder and continue in a less crazy tone, "Since you're my favourite subject, I thought I'd ask you to help me."

I see him blush madly, perfect, my flirting skills are well I see. He nods and takes out a piece of paper and starts writing plans down on it.

"Is that a yes," I ask. 

"Uh... yes," Edward smiles at me. I can get him to do anything I want him to.

**A week later**

We finally finished planning what we were going to do to get revenge, it's a little different than my original plan but it works. This new plan doesn't involve murder, unfortunately, but it's still a good plan. We will help the people and make them love me again.

We'll give to the poor, feed the children and give people entertainment. Edward had convinced me not to kill people and we'd gotten quite close. I think I like him as more than just a friend, definitely more than a friend.

"Edward, what would you do if you liked your best and couldn't tell him," I ask the shorter boy. He grins at me.

"I do like my best friend, so I guess I'd do this," he kisses me and I kiss back. This is not how I expected it to go. I pull away and hug him.

"You feel the same way," I exclaim. He nods. 

'What a fun week' 

**"A few years later we got married and I didn't want to kill people ever again, I had all I ever needed. Edward and I ruled the kingdom together. Living happily ever after. The end! WOW! Who knew that Edward and Matthew would have gotten married, Edd we're going to have to put this back in the museum. I can't believe you actually stole it,"** Matt giggles. He loved romance. 

_"Matt, we can't just put it back, love. It's too good and if we get caught putting it back we'll get in so much trouble,"_ Edd kissed his boyfriend's cheek. Matt agreed and they just sat on the couch cuddling until they fell asleep.

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a kind of weird one-shot. I love Hamilton and I love Eddsworld. I mixed the two. I love it though.


End file.
